What If
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: What if Sasuke had taken Sakura with him to the Sound Village? What if he started his goal of rebuilding his clan before he thought he was ready?


Sasuke found himself in another village room with Sakura curled up under the covers. He sat in the chair wondering why he couldn't say no to her. She had asked him to take her with him and for some reason he agreed. Sakura was a weakness of his he couldn't let Orochimaru discover, yet he couldn't leave her behind either.

Morning found them too soon as they packed up and headed out again. Sakura kept pace with Sasuke easily, even with the fast pace he set. They reached Sound Village by nightfall. Sasuke walked into the gates with Sakura close by. Orochimaru slid from the shadows "Sasuke, it would seem you didn't come alone as you were told. I suppose she could have a purpose to her." Orochimaru chuckled, Sasuke tensed as if ready to fight Orochimaru.

"She is mine Orochimaru, no one is to touch her, especially not you" he stated calmly. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before turning to walk away. He would concede this time. It was important that he keep Sasuke happy.

Kabuto showed Sasuke and Sakura to a joint room they were to share. When Sasuke asked the reason for it, Kabuto merely whispered to Sasuke that Orochimaru would go back on his word and experiment on Sakura. Sasuke understood Kabuto's reasoning behind the joint room and thanked him.

Sakura noticed that there were 2 dressers, 2 closets, a single bathroom that was good sized and one large king sized bed. She asked Sasuke if she could clean up and he nodded towards the bathroom watching Sakura disappear behind the closing door, moments later he heard water.

Sasuke started unpacking his things and putting them into one dresser and one closet. Once finishing with that he noticed she was still in the bathroom so he started putting her things away. He needed to make it seem as if he and Sakura were a couple.

She stepped from the bathroom in a robe and noticed he was putting her things away for her. After thanking him she told him the bathroom was open if he wished to clean up after the travel. Sasuke nodded once more and grabbed a few clean clothes and walked into the bathroom and closed the door most of the way, telling her he was leaving it open a crack so he could hear everything that happened in the room.

Sasuke didn't take as long as Sakura did and he was done in what seemed like minutes. He slid into the bed next to Sakura and pulled her into him and curled an arm on her waist. Sakura turned in his arms so she could face him, Sasuke was inches from kissing her when he felt Orochimaru's presence outside his room. He whispered to sakura to go along with his movements and act as if it were real. He pushed her onto her back and slid between her legs and ground into her, the friction causing her to moan out his name. Sasuke let out soft groans and in a few moments the presence faded down the hallway. Sasuke slid off her.

"Sorry Sakura, if Orochimaru doesn't believe you are with me that way he could use you for experiments." Sasuke explained, she merely nodded and curled into his arms, Sasuke holding her tightly. Sleep overtaking them both. The morning however, found them in a strange situation.

Sasuke woke to find one of his legs between hers, his thigh pressing to her heated center. Sasuke tried carefully to remove his leg only to hear Sakura moan softly and shift her hips to rock along his leg slowly, her voice moaning his name in her sleep. He smiled, 'just what is she dreaming about?' he wondered. "Sakura, hey Sakura" he whispered as he slid his fingertips along her arms. Seeing as that wasn't going to wake her up, he decided to help her finish her dream. He carefully slid her onto her back and ground against her gently, sliding his tongue along her neck.

Sakura woke up slowly, seeing Sasuke above her, she blushed and tried to hide her face. Sasuke's hand cupped her cheek and pulled her face to meet his before lowering his face to meet her lips with his own. Sakura slid her hands upwards to unbutton his shirt and slide it off. Sasuke met her emerald eyes with his onyx ones and slid his hand up her exposed stomach.

He slid her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor before sliding upwards to pull her pants down leaving her in only her panties. Sasuke slid his hands up her legs and under the sides of her panties before slowly sliding them down. Once he tossed those on the floor he pressed his body onto hers, meeting her lips with his own. She slowly undid his pants and pushed them down enough for him to grind his heated arousal between her heated lips. Swallowing her moans in his kissed he reached down to pull a leg outwards, opening her up. He lifted his hips and slammed into her, swallowing her cry of pain.

He stayed still as he kissed her tears away silently. Sakura shifted her hips telling him it was ok to move, so he slid his hips backwards only to plunge into her deeper, Sakura's cry filling the room. Sasuke groaned softly as her nails dug into his lower back, making him speed up and thrust faster. He barely registered there was a presence outside his room again. Sasuke thrust harder refusing to let them interrupt him and Sakura, Sakura moaned loudly as his headboard slammed into the wall making Sakura whimper at the added sensation.

Sasuke groaned as his hands slid along her slickened body to grasp one of her wrists and interlock their hands, pinning her hand to the bed. He leaned down to bury his face in her neck, his groans for her ears alone as he moved harder. Sakura moaned as she slid her legs around him, crying out as her release hit her with such force that she couldn't control her cries. Sasuke's hips stilled for a moment before he plunged into her like he was possessed, his release bursting moments later as Sakura felt hot fluid slam into her, making her grasp Sasuke, whimpering.

Sasuke pulled up and met her eyes with his own. Leaning to lay his forehead on hers, he whispered a thank you before moving to get up. "I have to get up, Orochimaru is waiting for me to start training. If I don't go down he will come up here and I do not want him to see your body as it is now Sakura." He stood pulling his pants back up. Pulling on his shirt swiftly he grabbed clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. In moments he came back out freshly cleaned up. He leaned over her and brushed a kiss on her lips. "Go back to sleep Sakura. You need some rest" Sakura pulled the covers back up and waved at him.

Sasuke closed the door behind him only to see Kabuto leaning against the hallway wall on the opposite side of his room. "So, I take it that show was to show Orochimaru that Sakura belongs to you?" he asked, smirking. Sasuke glared at him as he turned to walk down the hallway. He stopped at the stairs.

"If you so much as disturb her Kabuto, you will be missing your head." He stated before continuing down the stairs. Kabuto chuckled and wondered if Sasuke would keep his threat if he were to talk to the girl. He knocked and when he got no answer, he peeked into the room only to see Sakura asleep. Closing the door, he decided to try again later. It would be amusing to be witness for when Sasuke discovers his Sakura is pregnant. 'His sharingan couldn't even pick up the difference in aura, I wonder how he will take it' Kabuto wondered before pondering thoughts of how to keep the unborn child and Sakura from Orochimaru's testing clutches.


End file.
